


Четверть после полуночи

by pino_cchio



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Фехтование есть искусство наносить удары, не получая их. Необходимость ударить противника, избегая его ударов, что делает искусство фехтования чрезвычайно сложным, ибо к глазу, который видит и предупреждает, к рассудку, который обсуждает и решает, к руке, которая выполняет, необходимо прибавить точность и быстроту, чтобы дать жизнь оружию", — Мольер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1:0

**Author's Note:**

> Название не является отсылкой к сборнику Стивена Кинга "Четверть после полуночи".  
> Локи просто нравится воровать у Сигюн четверть часа следующего дня.
> 
> Хронологический беспредел на потребу сюжету.

_"Фехтование есть искусство наносить удары...", — Мольер._

— Сигюн, — обыкновенная констатация. Не приветствие даже.

Локи опирается о стену темницы и склоняет голову набок. Глаза зеленее обычного, чуть щурятся, будто бы видит он перед собой не меня вовсе, а нищего, тянущего к нему заляпанные в дерьме руки. Ему не то противно, не то страшно – оттирать полы плаща от подножной грязи опальный Принц не привык.

— Локи, — так же бесцветно отвечаю я, жестом руки отпуская охрану.

— Опрометчиво, — усмехается пленник и едва заметно кривит губы в улыбке.

К чёрту. Иди к чёрту.

Сколько его помню, с ним никогда не было просто. Ненавидеть его можно было за многое, вот только лжи в этом списке не было. Трудно обвинить Бога Обмана в обмане – он и есть Обман (и то не тавтология, а неопровержимая истина). С этим оставалось либо смириться и жить в ожидании подвоха, либо продолжать бороться, радоваться малым победам и надеяться. Пример Тора – пример не лучший.

Скользнув взглядом по скрестившему руки на груди фантому, я безошибочно упираюсь взглядом в дальний угол камеры.

— Меня твоей иллюзией не обманешь.

— Так тебе проще плеваться ядом, — пожимает плечами фантом и продолжает с любопытством на меня смотреть. — Визит вежливости?

— Приказ, — равнодушно отрезаю я и поднимаюсь на ступеньку выше. — Пусти.

Локи разводит руки и на губах расползается самодовольная ухмылка.

— Мой братец на редкость искусный кузнец – с этой клеткой мне не совладать.

— Брось, Локи. Я не о клетке. Сними щит, мне велено тебя осмотреть.

— Других целителей на весь дворец не нашлось?

— Остальные боятся испачкать руки.

Холодная усмешка.

— А ты, значит, во имя царской похвалы, считаешь, что не грех и замараться?

Пропускаю мимо ушей откровенную провокацию и, отводя, наконец, взгляд от дальнего угла, принимаю игру.

— А я давала клятву. Так ты впустишь меня?

— М-м-м… — задумчиво тянет он. — Дай подумать. Вероятно, нет.

Медленно выдыхаю, пытаясь не кривить губы в злой ухмылке, и скрещиваю руки на груди.

— Ты не сможешь сам себя исцелить. Кость за костью будет срастаться неверно и ломаться вновь, и так до тех пор, пока ты не рехнёшься от боли.

Улыбка становится шире, и я понимаю, что этот раунд я проиграла.

— Поверь, Сигюн. Нет такой боли, которую я не смог бы вытерпеть.

Хмуро улыбаюсь и качаю головой.

— Все мы так думаем, пока больно не станет.

Схожу со ступеньки, расправляю плащ и киваю охране.

— Как родители? — раздаётся позади меня, и я так и застываю перед выходом из темниц.

Передёргивает. В подземельях холодно и сыро, но мурашки бегут по спине не поэтому.

— Живы, — отзываюсь я. — Вопреки тебе. Я приду завтра.

Стискиваю зубы, едва сдерживая клокочущую ярость и почти бегу вверх по лестнице.


	2. 2:0

_"... не получая их", — Мольер._

— Мне даже любопытно, чем тебя запугал Один, — слышу, еще даже не зайдя в темницу.

Бросаю на него недовольный взгляд, с неприятным беспокойством отмечаю, что сегодня он бледнее обычного, скрываю нас от всех остальных заключённых иллюзией и поворачиваюсь вновь к нему лицом.

— Это не приказ Одина.

— Чей же?

— Тора.

Если он и удивляется, то виду не подает. Фантом лишь едва заметно прищуривается и опирается о стену.

— И Всеотец одобрил?

— Он не запрещал, — безропотно отвечаю я, оправдывая себя тем, что я лишь удовлетворяю его любопытство.

— А если б запретил? — теперь зелёные глаза загораются хитрым огоньком, и я невольно дергаю уголком губ в намёке на улыбку.

— Пришлось бы нарушить его приказ под ответственность твоего брата, — пожимаю я плечами.

— Изворотливая дрянь, — довольно отзывается он.

— Не могла же я лишить себя удовольствия наблюдать за тем, как твоя гордость тебя убьёт.

— И это, разумеется, не попытка вынудить меня пустить тебя в камеру, — спокойно соглашается тот, и я едва удерживаю себя от внезапно острого желания всё же посмотреть туда, где сидит настоящий Локи.

И не то чтобы мне не пришлось упереться взглядом в узкую кровать, дабы понять, что он именно сидит. Склонив голову к левому плечу, чуть улыбаясь и устало скруглив спину.

— Я слышал, ты обручена, — не дождавшись моей ответной реплики и, видно, записав победу на свой счёт, продолжает фантом.

— Слухи преувеличены.

— И как же пылкий юноша пережил твой решительный отказ? — фантом улыбается, и я тешу себя скромной догадкой, что за вопросом скрывается не только желание позлить.

— Я бы не сказала, что он рассчитывал на согласие. Кости срастутся, Локи, но ни одна ссадина не затянется и не перестанет кровоточить до тех пор, пока не я не удалю яд Тессеракта.

Всякий намёк на язвительность с бледного лица напротив как водой смывает, фантом дрожит, едва не исчезая совсем, но опальный принц быстро берёт себя в руки. Яростно сжимает кулаки и вместе со своей иллюзией смотрит на меня.

— И откуда же ты узнала?

— Тор не может похвастаться твоим умом, но он далеко не дурак. Не так уж трудно было увидеть, какого цвета были твои глаза в Мидгарде, — просто пожимаю я плечами.

Тот факт, что и сам йотун был отравлен магией собственной секиры, не заметить было трудно, и то, что Тор обратил внимание лишь на голубую радужку, было ему не в плюс: будь Бог хоть асом, хоть йотуном, так долго раны заживать не могли, а Локи, по словам Бога Грома, на Земле едва ноги переставлял.

— О, и, должно быть, братец решил, что я всего лишь выполнял приказ? — шипит Локи.

— Не переживай, ты постарался на славу: подобного он и не предполагал, — улыбаюсь я, предвкушая скорую месть. — В твоём желание стереть с Иггдрасиля род людской он не сомневается, а вот в том, что ты способен противостоять чужой воле – очень даже.

Это было ложью, и когда Локи, болезненно дёрнувшись, поднимается с кровати и отходит в дальний угол, собственное желание отомстить кажется мне глупым. Йотун едва заметно горбится, руки гневно сжимаются в кулаки, и я отворачиваюсь, давая ему время восстановить контроль.

Проходит лишь минуты две, но для него это вечность, и мне не нравится, что я это знаю. Украдкой смотрю на него, убеждаюсь, что ураган если и не успокоился, но разразится не сейчас и, шумно вдохнув, выдаю последний аргумент:

— Позволишь себя осмотреть, я помогу встретиться с Фриггой.

Не знаю, что такого было в моём предложении, но он вдруг будто бы теряется. Неловко поворачивается ко мне, фантом бледнеет и, наконец, исчезает совсем. Высокий, худой, почти хрупкий. Был бы таким, не знай я, какая сила таится за внешне тонкой фигурой.

Когда он подходит к разделяющему нас стеклу, я почти верю в победу.

Но Локи кладёт ладонь на сверкающую клетку, склоняет голову к плечу и без тени улыбки шипит:

— Ты сюда не войдёшь.

Его многие боялись. Не без причин. Почему, я поняла лишь тогда.

На дне виридиановых серых глаз плескалось безумие. Не изумруд и не бирюза. Море после шторма.


	3. 3:0

_"Необходимость ударить противника...", — Мольер._

 

_ _

— Если я скажу, что не знал, что это твои родители, когда приказал их арестовать, ты поверишь?

Отрываю взгляд от факела и скольжу взглядом по расслабленной фигуре на узкой кровати.

— Да.

— И это что-нибудь изменит?

— Нет.

— Интересно, — Локи приподнимается на локтях и внимательно смотрит мне в глаза. – То есть ты ненавидишь не за попытку арестовать твоих родителей, а за отданный приказ?

— То есть мне плевать на твои приказы – я вижу результат, и он мне не нравится, — сухо отзываюсь я, опускаясь на стул.

Уголки губ Бога Обмана дёргаются в едва уловимой усмешке.

— Умница.

— Знала, что понравится, — кисло улыбаюсь я в ответ. – Почему ты оставил Лафея в живых?

— Птичка на хвосте принесла?

— Норны нашептали.

— А почему ты не вышла замуж?

Хмыкаю, качаю головой и отворачиваюсь. Невозможный Бог – бесит неимоверно, но и забыть о себе не позволяет.

— Попробуй спрашивать о том, что любопытно – это увлекательно, — беспечно советует он.

— Ты всегда так делаешь?

— Именно.

— Лжёшь.

— Тебе – никогда.

Встречаюсь с ним взглядом, и едва ли не впервые в жизни не могу понять выражения его глаз. Искренность напополам с недоверием, злость под руку с усталостью и… ну что ускользает от меня каждый раз, когда он понимает, что я на него смотрю?

— Молчание не есть правда, — негромко роняю я.

— Не сказать не значит солгать, — парирует он.

Упрямо выдерживаю взгляд особенно ярких сегодня глаз, шумно втягиваю воздух и крепче обхватываю себя руками. Хочешь честных вопросов? Получай.

— За что ты себя наказываешь?

Тянет губы в искусственной улыбке, склоняет голову к плечу и прислоняется к спинке кровати.

— Попытка неплохая, но догадка неверная, — отзывается он. – Мой черёд. От чего ты пытаешься меня спасти?

Браво, Ваше Высочество. Смотрит на часы в углу клетки и снова ложится.

— Буду ждать ответа. До завтра, леди Сигюн.

Четверть после полуночи. Как всегда точен. И как всегда прав.


	4. 4:0

_"...избегая его ударов..." — Мольер._

— Ты мне не нравишься. Но твоя смерть не моя цель, — сажусь на стул и смело встречаю его взгляд.

— Ложь, — самодовольно улыбается он.

Вокруг глаз тёмные круги, щёки ввалились, словно он несколько недель не ел, а во взгляде поубавилось и нахальства, и дерзости.

— Полуправда, — возражаю я. – Я на вопрос ответила, ответь и ты.

— За сотню другую убитых асгардцев и опозоренное имя отца.

— Ложь, — и не то чтобы я ждала правды, но разочарование в голосе скрыть выходит не до конца.

— Полуправда, — отплачивает он мне той же монетой, и я нехотя признаю его на то право. – Угощение вроде бы рядом, да съедено вперёд тебя – мерзкое ощущение, не правда ли?

— Не хуже того, что испытываешь, когда держишь сладость в руках, но ни сил, ни желания её съесть не имеешь, — пожимаю плечами я.

Бог Обмана раздражённо хмурится и недовольно выдыхает. Поднимается с кровати, делает несколько шагов из стороны в сторону и, сложив руки на груди, разворачивается, наконец, ко мне лицом.

— У меня есть ещё неделя до того, как мне… на самом деле потребуется помощь, — медленно и с неохотой проговаривает он. – Избавь меня от своих ничтожных попыток меня в чём-то убедить.

Это почти капитуляция, и мне бы записать раунд за собой, но есть что-то в выражении его глаз, позе и тоне, что проигравшей делает меня. Я словно маленький ребёнок, что канючит у матери игрушку: у той нет ни времени, ни денег её купить, а я очевидного не понимаю – плачу всё громче и громче, напрашиваясь в конечном итоге на подзатыльник, а не на фарфоровую куклу у себя в руках.

Рыдающее дитя здесь я, строгий родитель он, игрушка – выполненный приказ, и вряд ли ему понравится подобная аналогия, но лучше у меня нет.

— Через семь дней ты меня пустишь? – на всякий случай уточняю я, затыкая собственную гордость.

— Я приму помощь.

— От того, кто предложит, или чью угодно, но только не мою?

— Видишь, — хищно улыбается он, прислоняясь к стене. – Можешь, когда захочешь.

Зло сжимаю зубы и тоже поднимаюсь. Дурацкая привычка с детства – говорить загадками, будто передразнивая Сфинкса, но в отличие от оного, услышав правильный ответ, в пропасть Локи бросаться не намерен.

— Тогда до тех пор оставаться здесь мне явно нет резона, — просто отвечаю я.

Когда мы были детьми, у младшего асгардского Принца была игра: он убегал в лес и ждал, пока кто-нибудь побежит вслед за ним. Не игра, а проверка, как позже поняла я, и Тор, каждый раз без вопросов и подозрений пускаясь за ним, эту проверку исправно проходил. Вот так просто, не догадываясь ни об истинных замыслах своего брата, ни о значении собственной готовности следовать за младшим хоть на край света.

— Тебе понравился новый лазарет? – спрашивает Локи, не обращая внимания на мою жалкую попытку шантажа.

Так вот тогда он не просто ждал, пока кто-нибудь отправится за ним. Он хотел проверить, пойдут ли за ним вполне конкретные люди.

— Разговор о погоде? – хмыкаю я.

Тор шёл. А я из детской вредности и девчачьего кокетства разворачивалась в обратную сторону. Мораль нелепой детской игры никак не шла у меня из головы, но какой из этого следует сделать вывод, я понять не могла.

— Тебе приказали меня вылечить. Знаешь же, что прежде чем чинить тело, следует залатать душу.

Удивлённо приподнимаю брови и оборачиваюсь. В глазах у опального Принца вопросительная улыбка и неуверенная радость – словно та я, из далёкого детства, побежала за ним вместе с Тором.

И он мне сейчас как будто бы в чём-то признался.

— Просторней прежнего, — слышу я свой собственный голос, — и светлее.

Но проиграла всё равно я.


	5. 4:1

_"... что делает искусство фехтования чрезвычайно сложным..." — Мольер._

— Ты опоздала.

Лежит на кушетке и подкидывает шахматную фигурку. Глаза неотрывно следят за серебряным ферзём, голос холоден, но в том, как он упрямо не обращает на меня внимания, звучит упрёк.

— В Ванахейме была ловушка, — устало поясняю я. – Многие пострадали, нужна была моя помощь.

Бросаю взгляд на часы. Четверть после полуночи. Он прогонит меня или…

— Тор?

— Пару царапин, — не сумев скрыть изумление в голосе, отзываюсь я. – С чего вдруг…

— Ты меня не поняла, — огрызается он и садится. – Тор велел тебе придти?

Мне казалось, мы уже решили этот вопрос во вторую нашу встречу, когда я имела сомнительное счастье пояснить ему и причину, и цель своего визита. Должно быть, у меня во взгляде что-то меняется, потому как он раздраженно закатывает глаза и тоном великой милости поясняет:

— Уже поздно. Ты не обязана была приходить, и единственное, что могло тебе помешать отправиться в свои покои – приказ, — пожимает плечами и снова ложится на кровать. – От которого я тебя освобождаю. Можешь сказать моему брату, что я тебя выгнал.

Вот оно что. Давлю непрошенную улыбку и опускаюсь на стул.

— Я здесь не по приказу, я…

Давай, Сигюн. Почему ты здесь? Уже давно за полночь, время упущено, никаких указаний ни Тор, ни Один тебе не давал, поводов думать, что тебя здесь ждут, нет, тогда… тогда что?

— Вслух не обязательно, — с намёком на усмешку отзывается Локи, будто бы прочитав мои мысли, отставляет ферзя в сторону и подкладывает руки под голову. – Ты освоила иллюзии, а думать тихо так и не научилась.

— Не считала, что мне угрожает опасность здесь, — огрызаюсь я.

— Не нужно быть магом, чтобы понять, что у тебя на душе, — пожимает плечами принц. – Беззастенчивая откровенность – совсем как в детстве.

Отвожу взгляд и обхватываю себя руками.

Магии нас обучала Фригга, и Локи, куда более усидчивый и талантливый, в нелёгком ремесле, требующем кропотливости и терпения, делал большие успехи. Чем не брезговал пользоваться – не было ни одной мысли, которую удавалось бы утаить от него, ни одного замысла или симпатии. И если тому же Тору проницательность брата неудобства не доставляла, ибо то о чём он думал, Бог Грома тут же высказывал вслух, то всех прочих осведомленность младшего наследника выводила из себя.

Но в этот раз он то ли не хочет видеть очевидного, то ли видит, но не может поверить.

— Помнишь, как ты маленький всё время убегал в лес? – вдруг спрашиваю я, осенённая внезапной догадкой.

Бог Обмана недоуменно хмурится и приподнимает брови.

— И?

— Ты тогда убегал, чтобы посмотреть, кто пойдёт вслед за тобой, — продолжаю я, не пугаясь его тона.

— Много лет прошло, а результат всё… — усмехается Локи.

— Нет, — перебиваю я его. – Не тот же.

Секунду он кажется мне почти растерянным. Затем вдруг негромко фыркает, отворачивается и почти закрывается, как делает это каждый раз, стоит хоть кому-нибудь попытаться заглянуть под прочную броню. Потому я подаюсь вперёд и резким движением поднимаю едва не опустившееся забрало:

— Вылечив тебя, я не перестану сюда приходить. До тех пор, пока ты сам не перестанешь в этом нуждаться.

Сказать «нуждаться во мне» мне не хватает смелости.

Но… не показалось, нет. Этот раунд остался за мной.


	6. 4:2

_"...ибо к глазу, который видит и предупреждает..." — Мольер._

— Ты знаешь, что в фехтовании главное нанести удар, не получив его в ответ, — с лукавой улыбкой роняет Локи.

— Прочь из моей головы, — недовольно отзываюсь я, переступая порог камеры и, наконец, оказываясь внутри клетки.

— Ты молчишь, и мне подумалось, что хотя бы в мыслях ты мне как-нибудь отвечаешь, — беспечно парирует он. – Интересная аналогия.

Вопросительно приподнимаю брови.

— С фехтованием, — поясняет Бог Обмана. – Хотя посему выходит, что ты существенно мне проигрываешь.

Оставляю подколку без внимания и подхожу к нему.

— Иди сюда.

Смотрит на меня с опаской и недоверием, но шаг вперёд делает. Пусть в движениях отсутствует привычная кошачья грациозность, но на того, кто почти два года находился в плену чужой воли, он похож мало. Спина жёстко прямая, плечи гордо отведены назад, а подбородок высокомерно вздёрнут вверх. Он выше меня на целую голову, и мне приходится подойти ещё ближе, чтобы удобно расположиться для осмотра.

Прижимаю пальцы под челюстью с обеих сторон и нащупываю пульс. Обхватываю ладонями изящную шею, отсчитываю каждый удар сердца, что гонит горячую кровь по сосудам, чувствую каждый шелестящий вздох.

Выходит слишком интимно, но я против воли зарываюсь пальцами в курчавые волосы на затылке, ловлю вмиг потемневший взгляд и веду ладонями ниже. Веду за ушами, провожу по горлу и тонким ключицам. Кожа холодная, но болезненной липкой испарины нет.

— Посмотри на меня, — прошу я.

Взгляд ясный, не остекленевший, а на глубине изумрудных глаз плещется едва заметное голубоватое сияние. Не его, чужое. Яд Тессеракта проник глубоко под кожу, но кто бы ни владел его душой всё это время, разум Локи он явно недооценил – слишком дорожил он своим умом, чтобы вот так просто пустить врага в собственное сознание.

Тессеракт позволял смотреть, но не давал видеть, а для интеллекта уровня Локи одно от другого не отделимо – этого враг не предусмотрел.

Ладонями скольжу вниз по ткани зелёной рубашки, обхватываю запястья и поворачиваю внутренней стороной вверх. Смотрю на тонкие линии вен, аккуратно касаюсь кончиками пальцев и делаю шаг назад.

— Сними рубашку, пожалуйста.

Безропотно снимает рубашку и садится на краешек кровати. Убираю отросшие волосы с шеи, прощупываю затылок и каждый позвонок, и тотчас ниже седьмого шейного…

— Вот, — шепчу я. – Будет немного больно.

Локи негромко хмыкает и наклоняет голову вперёд. Провожу пальцем над позвонком, вслед за моим движением тянется тонкий разрез, но опальный Принц даже не дёргается. По позвоночнику течет тонкая струйка крови, убираю её взмахом руки и отвожу края раны в стороны. Под тонкой кожей светится голубой осколок.

Едва заметный глазу, но даже такой крошечный паразит способен отравить и душу, и разум. Тянусь за пинцетом, осторожно извлекаю элемент Тессеракта и бросаю его в металлическую посуду.

— Сосуд.

— Что? — не понимаю я.

— Яд извлекай в сосуд, — подсказывает Локи. – В противном случае он будет искать нового живого хозяина, и уж коли здесь только я и ты…

— Поняла, — перебиваю его я, и беру со стола небольшую металлическую вазочку.

Подношу её к ранке и нить за нитью сцеживаю сапфировую отраву. Дожидаюсь, пока в вазочку упадёт последняя капля, и лёгким движением залечиваю порез. Локи едва ощутимо трясёт, но на ноги он встаёт твёрдо.

Надевает рубашку и делает шаг в сторону, но я успеваю схватить его за запястье. Чувствую, как подрагивают длинные пальцы, сжимаю узкую ладонь в своей и смело встречаю потемневший от боли взгляд.

— Расскажи, как это было.

Ядовито фыркает и вот-вот выставит меня вон, но руки, почему-то не отнимает.

— Пожалуйста, — совсем негромко добавляю я.

Я сдалась, спустившись в подземелья во второй раз. Он – только что. Мягко накрыв мою ладонь своей и отцепив мои судорожно сжатые пальцы.

— Завтра.

И он сейчас как будто бы что-то пообещал.

А я, проиграв, выиграла.


	7. 4:3

_"...к рассудку, который обсуждает и решает..." — Мольер._

— Спасибо, — первое, что я слышу, едва переступив порог темницы.

— Пусти ты меня сразу, я бы имела удовольствие слышать твою благодарность на несколько дней дольше, — иронично замечаю я.

— Нет, — качает головой Бог Обмана, смотря при этом и смущённо, и признательно одновременно. – Здесь была Фригга.

— О, — вырывается у меня. – Не за что, хотя бы потому что это не я.

Локи хмурится, и как только младший наследник понимает, кто нагло нарушил приказ Всеотца, на лице не остаётся ни следа мелькнувшего было тепла. Кривит губы в ядовитой ухмылке и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Тор, — констатирует он.

— Секундой ранее ты был так искренне благодарен, что я вряд ли удержусь – покажу ему мыслеобраз, — шпилька безобидная, но сегодня мне не хочется с ним ссориться.

— А как же врачебная тайна? – так же беззлобно интересуется он, и я почти рада нашему хрупкому перемирию.

— Факт её нарушения вряд ли получится доказать, — пожимаю плечами и захожу в камеру. – Как себя чувствуешь?

Выглядит он так, словно и не было подле него никакого Тессеракта, и только вдохнув воздух внутри клетки понимаю, отчего забегали мурашки по спине на самом подходе к подземелью.

Этот Локи был совсем не тем, что, закованный в цепи, пару недель назад прошёл с Тором по Радужному Мосту. Ничего общего.

Этот Локи казался олицетворением силы. Она волнами исходила от него.

— Великолепно, — фыркает он, смотря на меня сверху вниз и я понимаю, что сейчас моя врачебная забота будет по меньшей мере неуместна, а по большей – для Бога унизительна. Но если я правильно разгадала его взгляд…

Обхожу его со спины, приспускаю просторную рубашку, чтобы осмотреть уже, должно быть, зарубцевавшуюся ранку, и с приятным изумлением не нахожу на месте разреза даже покраснения – кожа ровная, гладкая, будто и не было там никогда осколка.

— Полагаю, в услугах целителя я более не нуждаюсь, — замечает он, чуть повернувшись.

— Как того пожелаешь, — безмятежно отзываюсь я, поправляя рубашку.

— Однако, — поворачивается, жестом указывает мне на кресло, а сам садится на кушетку, – теперь меня грызёт совсем иной зверь.

— Неужто совесть? – не слишком надеясь на успех, спрашиваю я.

— Отнюдь. Любопытство.

— Вчера ты не удовлетворил моё, — парирую я.

— Вчерашнюю процедуру вполне можно считать вмешательством в личное пространство, потому сейчас… мой черёд.

Закатываю глаза и, закинув ногу на ногу, прислоняюсь к спинке кресла. Вопросительно приподнимаю брови и жду вопроса щекотливого, а слышу всё тот же. Заданный им во вторую нашу встречу.

— Почему ты сказала «нет»?

Невесело улыбаюсь и принимаюсь разглядывать собственные ногти.

— Ты сам знаешь, что родители договорились о нашем с ним браке, когда мы были детьми.

— Не они первые – не они последние.

— Но я его не люблю, — причина мне самой кажется более чем весомой и пояснений не требующей, но Бог Обмана ответ ответом не считает.

— Это неубедительный аргумент, — роняет он.

— Что же кажется убедительным тебе? – не могу удержаться от сарказма, и тут же жалею о заданном вопросе, в который раз забыв о его способности видеть меня насквозь.

— Ты расчётлива, — негромко, но твёрдо поясняет Локи. – Он партия выгодная, надёжная. Вы в хороших отношениях, он недурён собой и до беспамятства в тебя влюблён. Лучший вариант из всех возможных, ты это понимаешь, и не считаешь, что браку всегда сопутствует любовь. Поэтому ты либо знаешь, какого это, быть любимой, либо надеешься в скором времени узнать, либо уже кого-то любишь, — безжалостно заканчивает он.

Отвожу взгляд и задерживаю дыхание.

— И поскольку ждать ты категорически не умеешь…

— А по-моему, я терпелива, — перебиваю я и смело встречаю его взгляд. – Почему ты не бежал?

— В цепях и наморднике не особенно побегаешь, — пытается отшутиться он.

— Ох, брось! Читаури взяли тебя на крючок, но Мидгард последнее место, куда следовало соваться, и ты это знаешь. Ты мог напасть на любой другой мир, о падении которого Тор и не узнал бы никогда, найти там целителя и избавиться от осколка, но сунулся туда, где поражение ждало тебя в любом случае. Ты сам сдался в руки Тора. Ответь мне, почему?

Локи смотрел на меня как смотрит укротитель на тигра, словно оценивая, достаточно ли я присмирела, дабы засунуть мне руку в пасть, но когда он достаёт из-под рубашки медальон, становится ясно, что роли я перепутала.

Он смотрел на меня как тигр на несмышлёного дрессировщика. Оценивая, достаточно ли я храбра, чтобы хотя бы провести рукой по загривку.

Смотрю на тонкую серебряную змейку, и следующие слова должны означать его поражение.

— И кто из нас терпелив?

Но означают ли?

«Раунд за вами, леди Сигюн», — эхом проносится у меня в голове чужой голос, и минутная стрелка опускается на пятнадцать минут после полуночи.


	8. 5:3

_"... к руке, которая выполняет..." — Мольер._

— Не понимаю, — с порога заявляю я, дабы не дать ему шанса перевести тему. – Ты был так близок к свободе, так почему… — я указала на медальон, не зная, что сказать.

«Почему тебя это остановило?»

Не подарок даже. Случайная находка в поле, обронённая каким-нибудь зазевавшимся магом. Я подняла её с земли, серебро подходило Локи по духу и оттенку, а змеи ему всегда нравились – десятилетняя я просто вручила находку тому, кто был когда-то ближе всех прочих.

— Он сам сдался в плен? – не обращая на меня внимания, спрашивает Бог Обмана.

— Кто? – не сразу понимаю я, оборачиваясь.

Локи кивает на нового заключенного, схваченного сегодня Тором и ребятами в Ванахейме.

— Понятия не имею, что…

— Тор возглавлял отряд?

— Да, — поспешно отвечаю я, отворачиваясь, наконец, от переполненной камеры. Сокрытые иллюзией, пленникам мы не видны, однако я здесь вовсе не ради обсуждения осуждённых. – Локи, ответь.

Младший принц отводит взгляд от заинтересовавшей его клетки, вздыхает и опускается в кресло.

— Я убедил себя в том, что оно того стоит, — поясняет он. – Что бы там ни думал Один и Тор, как бы не относилась к этому мать, я… умерев, получил шанс начать с нуля. Я рассчитывал захватить какой-нибудь погибающий мир на самых тонких ветках Иггдрасиля, построить его заново, дать ему новую жизнь, но… Когда я понял, что и кто мной руководит, чем приправлено моё отчаянное желание повести армию монстров на мирную планету, и как это выглядит со стороны, я решил, что Мидгард – не такой уж и плохой шанс избавиться от надзора читаури и вернуться сюда Принцем, пусть и в изгнании, но не опустившимся до загибающегося на задворках Иггдрасиля мира. Я до последнего собирался бежать, зайдя на Радужный Мост, убедил себя, что на свободе будет больше шансов заставить тебя вернуться, потому что… узнав, что я жив, ты бы пошла вслед за мной.

Смотрит на меня внимательно, улыбается немного грустно, и у меня совсем не возникает желания с ним спорить. Просто потому что он чертовски прав. Одно дело скорбеть о нём умершем, не надеясь снова когда-нибудь увидеться, и совсем другое – не надеяться снова увидеться, когда знаешь, что он жив.

— А значит, — заканчивает он,— и ты бы оказалась на заброшенном островке Вселенной. Велика плата за мою сомнительную победу, — хмыкает и достаёт змейку. – Ведь так я должен рассуждать, не думая о себе?

По спине бегут неприятные, холодные мурашки. Обыкновенно Локи ничуть не стеснялся ни своего эгоцентризма, ни желания поступать лишь себе во благо, а сейчас он словно искал оправдания чужим жизненным принципам. Искал того, кто скажет: «Да, всё правильно. Именно так и нужно».

— Ты знала, что она нагревается во время перемещения между мирами? – спрашивает он, показывая медальон. – Мелочь, откровенно говоря, но, ступив на Радужный Мост, я признался сам себе, что ты уйдёшь, поняв, что я не могу дать тебе там того, что могу дать здесь. Взял и рассказал Тору о том, как бежать с Моста, — улыбается вдруг совершенно искренне и прячет подвеску. — Видела бы ты выражение его лица – знает, что не лгу, но и понять причины откровенности не может. Но Хеймдалля предупредил – лазейку тот прикрыл.

Смешнее всего было то, что Локи не смотрел на своё добровольное заключение как на победу над самим собой, желание раскаяться или шанс убедить семью в собственной им верности. Он считал свой поступок слабостью, постыдной капитуляцией перед искушением.

Локи так страшно ошибался, и так упрямо принимал белое за чёрное, что свой гениальный ум оказался бессильным перед своим же упрямством.

— Я бы не ушла, — возражаю я, и мне приходится прокашляться, до того хрипло звучит голос.

— Вероятно, не сразу, — нехотя соглашается Бог. – Ты бы убедилась в том, что я жив-здоров, и безумен лишь не более, чем обыкновенно, поняла бы, что удержаться от болезненной тирании я по-прежнему не способен, и в конечном итоге поступила бы так, как поступала всю свою жизнь.

— И как же?

— Отступила бы, позволяя знать о своих чувствах мне, но сама и думать о них не желая. Заброшенный мир, покрытый трупами когда-то населявших его существ, разрушенный по самое свое основание – это бы перечеркнуло всё то хорошее, что, тебе казалось, ты во мне видела. Ты перестала бы считать меня кем-то необыкновенным. Кем-то достойным восхищения и твоей… любви, — поднимается с кресла и отходит к дальней стене камеры. – Так что же могло помешать тебе уйти?

Поразительная способность задавать вопрос, уже дав на него ответ. Знать других наперёд и бояться заглянуть в душу себе.

И у меня для него множество слов, а ими его не убедить. Мало даже думать вслух и громко. Можно лишь показать, но…

Позади меня раздаётся страшный взрыв. Иллюзия рушится, слышатся крики, охрана бросается к темнице с новым пленником, а сковывающие преступников золотые цепи плавятся.

Стены дворца трясутся, исходя на жалобные стоны. Золото скрипит по золоту в унисон с доспехами бегущих по коридорам солдат.

Раненых больше, чем может вместить в себя Лазарет.

Среди раненых много знакомых лиц. Среди убитых – лицо Фригги.

Я по локоть в крови и вторые сутки на ногах. Локи и Тор в бегах.

А потом Иггдрасиль накреняется вбок, и почвы под ногами я больше не чувствую. Среди раненых и выздоравливающих по-прежнему много знакомых лиц. Среди убитых – лица Локи нет.

Его остекленевший взгляд и неожиданная глупость, соизмеримая лишь с вполне ожидаемым мужеством, отражаются в покрасневших глазах Тора.

Как раз тогда, когда я почти претендовала на ничью, рука опального Принца оказалась ловчее, а шпага — острее.

Туше [1].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Туше? (фр. toucher — касаться, дотрагиваться)в фехтовании — укол (удар), нанесённый в соответствии с правилами.


	9. Ничья

_"... необходимо прибавить точность и быстроту, чтобы дать жизнь оружию", — Мольер._

_ _

 

— Леди Сигюн… — я быстро оттираю тыльной стороной ладони лицо, прикрываю ставни и поворачиваюсь на голос.

— Да, Асдис.

— Неизвестный воин… — заранее виновато отчитывается невысокая Асдис и покаянно опускает взгляд, будто бы в смерти несчастного виновна была она сама, а вовсе не ядовитый нож в сердце.

— Семья? — безучастно интересуюсь я.

Асдис покачала головой. После разгромного нападения Малекита Лазарет куда чаще сообщал о смерти, чем о выздоровлении, и мне далеко не в первый раз приходилось говорить отчаявшимся родственникам, что надежды у них больше нет, а их муж, сын или отец погиб героем. Звучит куда лучше, чем есть на самом деле.

— Подготовьте всё к похоронам, — кашлянув, даю указание я. — Мне нужно поговорить с царём.

— Но, леди Сигюн, погибших больше трёх сотен, мы не можем…

— Асдис, — повышаю голос, вынуждая ту пришибленно замолчать и сделать шаг назад. — Подготовьте всё к похоронам.

Всего неделя прошла со смерти царицы, смерти одного принца и ухода в мир людей другого. Асгард мучительно медленно поднимал голову, стряхивал с плеч порох и учился жить заново. Не было больше шумных пиров, шуточных учебных боев – все, кто мог, заново отстраивали дома, засевали поля и помогали тем мирам, какие восстановиться самостоятельно были уже не в силах. Лучшие воины встали во главе армий дружественных миров и стояли на страже хрупкой пока еще безопасности во вновь потревоженном Иггдрасиле.

— Всеотец, — я поднимаюсь на одну ступеньку и нерешительно замираю у балконной арки. Царь Асгарда, оперевшись о перила, держит в руках золотой шлем Локи, безучастно и вроде как даже сам того не замечая. — Мне… я не вовремя?

— Нет, проходи, — шлем растворяется в воздухе, Один выпрямляется и, заложив руки на спину, внимательно смотрит на меня. — Как дела в Лазарете?

Выхожу на просторный балкон и останавливаюсь в нескольких шагах от Всеотца. Один ростом невысокий, особенно в сравнении с обоими своими сыновьями, сейчас кажется еще меньше, волосы белее, а морщинка между кустистых седых бровей — еще глубже. Будь ситуация иной, будь кому занять трон хотя бы на несколько месяцев, я бы настояла на сне. Царю нужен отдых, этого не видел только слепец, и только каменное сердце могло его в этом упрекнуть.

— Умерло намного больше, чем выжило, рук не хватает – один из кораблей Малекита врезался прямо в крыло Лазарета, уничтожен склад медикаментов, погибло много целителей, а оставшиеся слишком неопытны, чтобы справляться с катастрофами такого масштаба, но… но мы выкарабкаемся, — несмело улыбаюсь и устало откидываю упавшую на лицо прядь волос.

— Ты моложе большинства из них, — Один по-отечески тепло прищуривается.

— Не всех учили так, как учили меня, — отвечаю я с грустной улыбкой и отвожу взгляд.

Царь складывает ладони на Гунгнире и склоняет голову к плечу.

— Раз с Лазаретом ты справляешься, что же привело тебя ко мне?

Решиться на разговор было куда проще, чем его начать. Решиться на разговор с Одином – труднее в двойне. Тот не был Фриггой, доверять которой я попросту привыкла, делиться с которой своей жизнью и позволять себе спрашивать о её я не боялась. Один не был и Тором, который с малых лет был другом и, всегда наследником являясь, никогда себя выше не ставил.

С ними я привыкла быть на равных. С Всеотцом на одной ступени не стоял никто.

— Прошла уже неделя, а вы до сих пор не сообщили о смерти принца Локи асгардцам, — негромко замечаю я.

Слышится шорох и я, боясь, что мне не дадут продолжить, смотрю прямо в глаза правителя и, стараясь говорить громче и увереннее, быстро продолжаю:

— Я знаю, вероятно, это не моё дело и вы не обязаны выслушивать это от меня, но нельзя делать вид, будто бы ничего не произошло. Принц Локи допустил много ошибок, он разочаровал вас и свой народ, но это не значит, что он не достоин быть похороненным здесь. Мы отпеваем даже неизвестных!.. Если же вы боитесь, что асы проявят неуважение, то вы ошибаетесь – в изгнании или нет, но он сын Царя… был им. И ему тоже мы обязаны тем, что Асгард выстоял во время нападения Малекита, так почему…

— Достаточно, — резко осаждает меня Один.

— Но…

— Я сказал, хватит! – Всеотец пристукивает Гунгниром о холодный мрамор балконной площадки и поворачивается ко мне спиной. Я молчу, но головы не опускаю. Лишь прикрываю глаза и негромко вздыхаю. — Если я услышу, что хотя бы один асгардец, слышишь меня, хотя бы один, воздает дань Локи… не посмотрю на имя и род – будет гнить в темнице. Поняла меня?

Я крепче обхватываю себя руками и неприязненно цежу сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Скорбеть вы запретить не можете.

— Смеешь мне перечить? — Один резко разворачивается, и я не к месту думаю, что был бы на его месте Тор, над дворцом бы уже вовсю гремел гром и сверкали молнии.

— Смела бы, — с львиной доли горечи отзываюсь я. — Думай я, что от этого будет хоть какой-нибудь толк. Прошу извинить меня за дерзость, Всеотец, — сожаления в голосе чуть.

Усилием воли заставляя себя не бежать, дохожу до выхода из тронного зала, и уже на самом пороге слышу:

— Ничья.

Оборачиваюсь и непонятливо хмурюсь.

— Что? – переспрашиваю, от удивления позабыв всю злость и едва успевая сглатывать подкатывающие к горлу слёзы.

Один спускается со ступенек, забывая опираться на посох и гордо выпрямляет спину.

— Можете считать, леди Сигюн, что мы сыграли в ничью.

В его образе, голосе и интонациях что-то неуловимо меняется, и мгновение мне кажется, что воображение сыграло со мной дурную шутку. Потому что передо мной всё ещё Всеотец лицом и телом, но…

— Я не понимаю, — едва ли разборчиво бормочу я и делаю шаг назад.

— Фехтование, Сигюн, — зелёные глаза вместо водянисто-серых, — есть искусство наносить удары, не получая их,— с каждым шагом на сантиметр выше ростом. — Необходимость ударить противника, избегая его ударов, — волосок за волоском темнеет, меняя серебристую седину на смоляную черноту. — Что делает искусство фехтования чрезвычайно сложным, — нос тоньше и прямее. — Ибо к глазу, который видит и предупреждает, — морщинки по одной разглаживаются; чем ближе ко мне, тем моложе лицо. — К рассудку, который обсуждает и решает, — плечи шире, торс – стройнее. — К руке, которая выполняет, — одежды меняют цвет с золотых на зелёные с серебром. — Необходимо прибавить точность и быстроту.

Изящные, длинные пальцы обхватывают отцовский Гунгнир, Локи делает последний шаг подле меня, смотрит сверху вниз и несмело улыбается.

— Чтобы дать жизнь оружию, — негромко заканчиваю я. – Идиот несчастный.

— Прости меня.

— К чёрту, Локи, — выдыхаю я и отворачиваюсь. – Иди к чёрту.

Опальный Принц молчит, и я злюсь ещё больше.

Сколько его помню, с ним никогда не было просто. Ненавидеть его можно было за многое, вот только лжи в этом списке не было. Трудно обвинить Бога Обмана в обмане – он и есть Обман (и то не тавтология, а неопровержимая истина). С этим оставалось либо смириться и жить в ожидании подвоха, либо продолжать бороться, радоваться малым победам и надеяться. Пример Тора – пример не лучший.

Трудно обвинить его в обмане, а я обвиняю с завидным упорством, смириться не желаю, жить в ожидании подвоха устала, бороться больше нет сил, малые победы более не вдохновляют, а у надежды – самое страшное лицо.

И мой пример – пример ещё хуже.

— Где Всеотец? – выдавливаю я.

— Спит, — отвечает он, и я по тону понимаю, что вопрос он ожидал. – И прежде чем ты меня в чём-то обвинишь, скажу, что в его сне я виноват лишь косвенно – он не выдержал вести о гибели младшего сына.

— И это ты называешь «косвенно»? – сардонически отзываюсь я, не соглашаясь хотя бы вслух с тем, что после чудесного спасения явиться к Одину на поклон в истинном обличие – идея не из лучших.

Бог не отвечает и я, сморгнув непрошеные слёзы, оборачиваюсь.

— Так объясни же мне, — дрожащим голосом требую я,— что мешает мне уйти?

У него для меня наверняка множество слов, ведь поболтать он мастер, но ими меня уже не убедить. Мало даже думать вслух и громко, как бы хорошо я его сейчас не слышала. Можно лишь показать, и…

Если бы не смутное ощущение, что дальнейшее – закономерно, я бы отступила. Если бы в животе у меня была стайка потревоженных бабочек, я бы и не ответила даже – так бы и стояла, обомлев и ожидая чуда. Но поцелуй не сказка.

И нет у меня никаких бабочек в животе.

Только злость.

Злость и неприлично громко и тяжело – любовь. Щемящая нежность напополам с болезненной тоской. Беспричинная ревность, годы отчаянья и безнадёжности. В душе у меня много всего и сразу, причудливая смесь из скорби и безудержной радости.

Пёстрое зелье выливается в смех сквозь слёзы, я чуть отстраняюсь, прижимаясь лбом к его груди, и судорожно сжимаю ткань зелёного плаща на плечах.

— Поэтому ты бы никогда не ушла, — едва слышно шепчет Локи.

И после несмолкающего, казалось, звона шпаги о шпагу, что теснит тебя к борту корабля, когда под ногами океанская синева и оскалившие зубы акулы. После бесконечных разговоров и бесплодных попыток достучаться друг до друга…

На дне виридиановых серых глаз забрезжил робкий огонёк. Не изумруд и не бирюза.

Море после шторма.

 

_КОНЕЦ_


End file.
